Spirit II: Loving But Not Being Loved(Continuation)
by PrincezGeekChic
Summary: A continuation of everlasting-oranges' story. It was too good to leave alone people. T T Same plot and characters. Not sure if the rating is definite cuz I'm evil and have one or two things planned.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everyone! I'm Princezgeekchic and a few days I read this story after falling in love with the movie spirit all over again. I was watching it all through finals. Haha! But anyway I read the three chapters that were written by the original author everlasting oranges and was so bummed when they didn't update in literally 13 years. Like forever right? So I don't think they would mind if I added onto it bit right? ;)**

 **I saw those comments wanting them to continue with it and like damn! I want that too! I think they got bored of it like they said so hot diggity I'm gonna take a stab at it. I promise I'm not trying to steal from the author. I just sincerely believe this story has too much potential to left alone. If the original writer comes back I will cease the uploading of chapters.**

 **The author got a really good start on it. I loved the chapter that had Spirit's dream in it. And I kept thinking about it sooooo...here is. I'll try not to make chapters too long because I am prone to writing like 6000 words a chapter which I don't think anyone wants to read lol. Also I will try to make all chapters eventful because the original author had a really nice pace going. I hope you like it!**

* * *

Spirit quietly grazed near his fiancé Rain as he tried his best to properly pay attention to small talk between both of them. She was had been so excited since arriving, thinking about how fulfilled their lives would finally be once they were married…how they would be even happier once they had children of their own running around. And of course, Spirit felt the same way. He too wanted to start a family with the mare he'd come to love more deeply than the rivers that ran through his homeland. His mother passed by just as he suppressed a yawn. She looked at him for a moment before smiling, making a light comment that maybe he'd stayed up too long the night before patrolling the area. The stallion could only smile back weakly at her, trying to conceal how disturbed he was feeling over the real problem he was having since finally returning home. In reality, the stallion had been haunted by the nightmare he had a few days ago. It was centered around Fire and her filly, which were the causes of his distress. He only recently found out that Misty was his. His! What could he do? Fire had already threatened to tell the entire herd that Misty was his. And then what? His future would surely crumble before him. He would have to break off his engagement to Rain because not only would she despise him, but their tradition dictated that the leader must marry and remain loyal to the mare who bore his first born. And according to Fire, that was her. Sprit shuddered inwardly. The thought of losing Rain and marrying Fire, some pony who was a complete stranger to him at this point was completely terrifying.

He stuffed another grass full into his mouth to district himself. An elegant leg moved closer to him. His love's face leaned down as she herself also began to graze in the same spot. He looked at Rain and both of them shared a loving nuzzle. They went back to eating. A small smile crossed his face before it quickly disappeared. He did…he wanted to have a life full of love and children with Rain…but how could he do that with Fire's threat hovering over his head? The stallion didn't even know if he'd ever be able to have any peace of mind again. Annoyed, he dug his hoof into a patch of dirt. He looked around, happy to see that Rain had not noticed. His ears perked up, hearing the happy giggle of a filly. The stallion lifted his head to see the filly Misty running around, between the legs of the other horse, who would only laugh at her antics. She had so much energy. He strained his eyes a bit to get a better look at her. She had a light golden coat that seemed to have glistened in the sunlight. Her long dark mane flowed freely behind in the wind. She playfully bit at the one of the twin foals tails and ran. The foal followed behind her, but Spirit couldn't help but note that he could never even come close to her. A fast one, she was. Spirit blinked, as he heard the filly laugh again, calling out to her mother.

"Mommy! Mommy! Catch me!", she said, happily running between Fire's legs. The mare laughed, showing a soft, loving expression that was so different from the vindictive demeanor she had been showing since his arrival. He saw Fire lightly gallop after her, laughing again.

"You're too fast for me, honey", she said, nipping at Misty who had ran between her legs again. She pretended to trip on something, laying on her side. When the filly ran up to her poking at her with her snout, the mother mare licked at her cheek before galloping away.

"Gotcha!", she said, teasing her daughter.

"No fair!", the filly squealed, running after the auburn coated horse.

Spirit watched them happily run about each other until they were on a grassy hill. Fire playfully, tugged at Misty's dark mane and suddenly looked in his direction. The stallion wanted to look away hut he already knew that his was caught. The mare was already throwing daggers at him in her menacing stare. He saw her eyes move to Rain, who was still grazing, and she smiled mischievously. She was obviously still scheming against him. The mare could not be trusted. The stallion decided that he would act like Fire and her filly didn't exist. He snorted and turned his back towards her, dipping his head into a grassy patch as he ate more. Spirit could still feel Fire's menacing glare on his skin, stinging him more than the hottest of summer heats.

* * *

The night air peacefully blew through the clear sky as stars cast their gentle glow in the grasslands. Fire comfortably lay in a soft patch of grass looking out at the moon. She raised her head, hearing the sound of her daughter laughing in the near distance. She sighed happily. That did not sound like she was washing up at the nearby water hole as she had been told. She called out to the filly, trying not to be loud as to wake others who may have fallen asleep. Misty continued laughing. Fire lazily raised herself from her spot and walked over to see the filly in the distance chasing a firefly that that she probably wasn't going to catch.

"Misty, what are you doing? It's time for bed", the mother said with a yawn.

The filly pouted but nonetheless happily followed her mother back to their spot. As they walked, Fire purposely swished her tall tail in the nearby tall grass, causing a swarm of fire flies to come out into the night. She smiled, hearing Misty yelp in delight. The filly happily hopped up and down as the lights from the insects danced around her. Fire laid back down, beckoning her child to join her. The filly laid by her side, snuggling in close to her mother's warm belly. Fire laid her tail across her back, watching as Misty's eye lids began to flutter in drowsiness. A few moments later, she was fast asleep. Fire let out a silent laugh, wondering how such an energetic filly could fall asleep the minute she was next to her. In her sleep, Misty moved even closer. The mare licked her daughter's face before laying down herself. She felt so blessed to have such a lovely filly. Misty…she was sweet and loving, and liked to help those around her. She…deserved a father. Fire breathed hard, feeling her anger towards Spirit boil. That damn stallion had immediately rejected her…his own _daughter_! He didn't want her, he said…no correction, he said he didn't want _it_. As if she were some random object! The mare grit her teeth, angrily casting a glance towards a small grassy hill where Rain and Spirit were sleeping. All she could feel was her anger and resentment. He had been with her first…he had promised to love her. She thought they both felt the same way. That was the only reason why she…Fire shook her head, laying back down and closing her eyes. He'd mated with her and dumped her. Did he have _any_ idea how humiliating that was? It should be her being betrothed to Spirit, not some random cow looking horse. But knew she was kidding herself. Damn mare was absolutely breathtaking to look at. This only made her anger sting at her even more. It was like Spirit traded up for a better mate. She scoffed to herself, wondering if Spirit had purposely gotten himself captured to avoid being with her. Fire gazed at Misty's sleeping figure, watching her sleep, how cute she looked when she breathed. It was especially adorable how her eye would flutter in her sleep. Her daughter was too sweet for this world. Fire let out a silent angry neigh. One way or another, Spirit was going to accept their daughter, and her too. She was going to make sure of it.

* * *

 **A/N: Please rate and comment! ^0^**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Back with the second chapter of the continuation. Enjoy! :)**

 **Be sure to read the first three chapters from the original writer everlasting-oranges!**

* * *

The next day, Spirit surveyed the surroundings of the herd, sniffing the air in order to detect any potential threats in the area. Fresh and safe air was the only scent that was reaching his nostrils. The stallion sighed. Maybe he was sometimes overly cautious. Even his mother had told him that he didn't need to be on such high alert in the middle of the day, as there weren't as many dangers in the daytime and even if there were, they were much easier to see. Still, Spirit had always felt that it was better to be safer than sorry. He'd sooner die himself than let any danger come to any horse in his pack on his watch. The stallion began walking around the area for one last time. He blinked, annoyed at himself that his ears would now automatically perk up when he heard Misty laughing with the other little ones. Again, he found himself looking over at her, watching her lively run around the place and practically jump over older filly and colts. She had some good legs on her. He let out a harsh breath, remembering that she was the source of his woes since coming back with Rain. Fire had told him that she was his daughter, and of course his rejected the idea right away! It's like he said earlier…how was he supposed to know how many other horses she'd been sleeping around while he was gone? Spirit furrowed his brows, realizing how much of tool he would sound like if he actually said that out loud to any pony else. But Misty…there was no way she could be his…Fire had to be lying through her teeth. Spirit refused to let a jealous mare ruin what would probably be his only chance at happiness.

He looked over to the running filly one last time, this time seeing her jump to grab a fruit from a small tree. Spirit expected her to eat it right away but instead she ran over to one of the smaller colts, happily giving it to him. Spirit prodded the ground underneath his feet. She was a sweet child. He then wondered how she had gotten such a crazy mare for a mother. Misty hopped away to play with a few of her friends, and the lead stallion could feel his heart bumping nervously against his chest. Now that he had been looking at her for a bit…he could no longer deny the fact that she resembled him, but just a bit. But more than anything else…aside from her dark mane…Misty looked a lot like his own mother. The same coat, the same soft gaze she would cast upon others around her, and the same sweet smile. He shut his eyes tightly, quickly shaking his head. It was only his imagination though. It had to be. Fire…she'd gotten in his head. All that talk about Misty being his and such…his eyes were playing tricks on him. The leader quickly walked past the area, deciding that he would no longer even cast a glance in the filly's direction. Not that that would really bring him any ease, not with Fire herself casting glares at him every second she got and saying snide remarks underneath her breath. Any other stallion would have been crushed her ribcage. He wondered how long he would have to put up with her crap. If she told the herd her version of the story, his life would be over. There would be no wedding and he may even be stripped of his title as leader. All that fat talk, telling her that no one would believe her…and yet in reality it felt like his heart was going to hop out of his chest whenever Fire and Rain would even be within the same vicinity. Hell, he could even get worked up over Fire talking more than a few moments to any of the horses. And Rain was _very_ friendly and easy going. She felt like she could talk with all the other herd members. Of course, she often spoke to Fire, innocently unknowing of his situation and wanting to be the friend of the mare she described as being the mother of a lovely filly. He walked onto a tall hill, carefully watching the herd graze and relax. All it takes is one herd member to become suspicious. Rumors would spread and everything would be found out. He needed to keep that from happening.

"Spirit", Esperanza called out gently to him. The stallion jumped slightly hearing his mother so close to him. He didn't even hear her.

"Yes, mother? Is anything wrong?", Spirit asked, trying his best to sound casual. She stared at him for a moment.

"I just wanted to make sure you're alright, dear", his mother said, gently pressing her face up against his shoulder.

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Just keeping a lookout for any threats", the stallion said. He gulped slightly, wondering if he hadn't done a good enough job at pretending everything was ok. How the hell could he be saying this when he hadn't even heard his mother come up to him? Her face grew more concerned as she looked at him.

"You've been…acting a bit strange since coming home…with Rain", she said. Spirit felt his back stiffen.

"Really? I guess I'm just too happy to be home again", he lied, offering her a weak smile.

"Spirit…is the reason you've been acting so strangely because of Fire?", his mother asked. He nearly choked on his own breath.

"What makes you say that?", he asked, trying to sound calm.

"It's just…well I saw the way she looked when you came back with Rain…and I've also seen the way she's been looking at you since you returned. There's…nothing pleasant about it", Esperanza said. Her son roughly cleared his throat.

"I think she must have had a crush on me before what happened", Spirit said, only telling half the truth.

"Oh, I see", his mother said sighing, as if she were relieved of a burden.

"Well that's understandable. Growing up…you two were very close so she may have thought-", Esperanza began.

"Not that close", Spirit interjected, not meaning to cut her off. He breathed in.

"I just meant…I never really felt that way about her…I haven't felt that way about any pony before meeting Rain", he said. Without even knowing it, his eyes found their way to Misty again, looking at her closely. He noticed that the elderly mare beside him had noticed and Spirit quickly averted his gaze.

"Spirit, if there's anything you need to talk about, you can always-", she began but stopped when she saw her son's ears perk up, sensing something. The stallion sniffed the air, and walked around the hill, searching.

"Spirit?", he heard his mother call, worriedly.

The stallion sniffed the air. That smell. He remembered it…it was so familiar…familiarly dangerous. His eyes bulged wide, as he called out to the herd down below. His strong neigh was loud enough to reach all of them. He loudly stomped his feet, ordering them to scatter and find safety. He then turned to his mother, leading to a higher point on the hill.

"Stay here, mother! There's a cougar in the area!", he said, running down below to the chaos.

* * *

Horses were running in every direction, doing as he had said. Spirit galloped loudly on the dirt, scanning the area for the intruder. To his right, he saw Rain, running towards two other females, directing them to safely. Once they the two were out of sight, she ran back down prodding two other horses in the opposite direction. She was trying to make sure they were away from area that was already thick with the predator's scent. As she began to gallop out of sight, the bushes rustled next to her, and Rain barely missed a claw ripping out the flesh of her hind legs. She turned around, running around in circles, trying to confuse the animal. It didn't do much good. The large cat, deliberately ran under her hooves, making her stumble. Spirit took off. He wasn't going to let any harm come to his love. As the cougar was about to pounce on her neck, Spirit dug his teeth into the cat's sensitive tail, causing it to screech out in pain. It clawed at his face, landing blows on his mouth and nose. The stallion ignored the pain and snapped his head back, sending the cat flying to the ground. He ran towards it, standing on his hind legs and stomping the ground, to let it know he meant business. This had been a rough couple of days for him, and he was already on edge. He was in no mood for this at all. Spirit stomped the ground again, this time dangerously close to its paws. He bore his teeth, stomping again, before the thing finally ran off back in the direction it had come.

Spirit immediately brought his attention to Rain, who was now getting up. He quickly ran over to her licking her face and poking his nose at her stomach. There was not a scratch on her. They nuzzled for a moment before looking around. Neither of them could hear any signs of danger. A few feet away, a young colt peeped out from a nearby bush, coming out when he saw Spirit and Rain standing in the middle of the open field. As he peered around nervously, there was a rustling noise from a tall area of grass, and the stallion neighed loudly, telling the young one to move. Fear filled the colt's eyes. He didn't move fast enough. In another moment, another cougar was less than three inches away from him, hungry and eager to get him. Spirit raced over to them, seeing the cat ready to pounce. The can leaped from its position, not having to go far to get at the colt. But as it was already in midair, something unexpected happened. The tree overlooking the entire scene also moved, and Spirit nearly thought it was a third intruder. He was shocked to see that Misty had hopped down from the leaves in a blur, both her front hooves digging themselves directly onto the cat's eyes. She angrily kicked and dug at the cat's face, giving the colt time to get to safety.

"Leave! Him! Alone!", she said, managing to land a blow to the eye of the animal. The filly yelped when she was finally pushed off. She hopped from side to side, trying her best to look brave, despite the fact that her legs were shaking and she couldn't move. In even more rage and hunger, the cougar lunged to her now, its teeth already bared for the kill. The filly cried out, but more out of surprise because Spirit's large shadow now loomed over her, his strong legs stomping the ground once in front of her. With her sitting securely between his legs, his lowered his head and let out a menacing snarl, one that he didn't even know he was capable of. The cougar growled once before lowering itself, and finally deciding to back away, fleeing soon after. Between his legs, Misty hopped up and down, sticking her tongue out at the disappearing figure. Spirit bent his head to her level casting her an angry glance, which the filly only smiled nervously at. He wondered if he had ever been that reckless growing up. Around them, the others were gathering as they reunited with their loved ones. Misty scurried away out of sight. The young colt from before had already ran to its father and was pressed up against his leg.

"Good to see you haven't lost your stuff, Spirit", and grey horse named Argo said, proudly nudging his side.

"Thank you so much!", another mare in the group said.

"You saved us! We knew we would always be able to count on you", another one said.

"You saved our son", beige colored horse said, coming up to Spirit, bowing slightly. Between his legs, the young colt poked his head out smiling. Spirit turned his head, hearing one of the other horses laughing out loud.

"Pretty sure that was little Misty's doing", he said, laughing again.

"That's kind of true actually. She actually jumped on the thing's _head_ ", another one emphasized.

"Kid barely flinched too", another male added.

"She did _what_?". Fire asked, running up to the group. As if on cue, the horses that were hiding the filly moved out of the way so that she was now exposed.

"Misty! How could you do something so dangerous!", her mother cried out.

"But Zane was in trouble!", the filly protested. She shrank back slightly seeing the serious look on her mother's face.

"Don't you ever do something like that again! Are you hurt anywhere?", Fire said, anxiously looking over her daughter's body.

"No. I'm ok. Spirit came in at the last minute sooooo", the filly said, hopping up and down. The mare's face tensed for a moment before she composed herself to the best of her ability.

"Well, I thank you Spirit. You saved my filly's life", she said quickly and looked away. Fire looked down at the filly.

"But I'd…better check her again just so make sure", she said, nudging Misty away.

"But momma I told you-",

"Now", the mare urged, moving away from the group. She shot an angry glance back at Spirt before they both walked off into the distance. With the scent of danger no longer lingering in the air, the group slowly dispersed. Horses excitedly discussed amongst themselves the day's events.

"So Spirit Jr. is back it again, huh?", another stallion said with a laugh.

"Two is better than one, right?", another joked. Spirit could feel an angry heat rising to his face as his head snapped back in the direction of the comment. He trotted over to two other stallions, who were now stopped dead in their tracks.

"What did you say just now?", the leader asked angrily.

The two horses looked at each other. This was not the same laid back leader they had once knew. It was the first time he'd talked to them like this.

"I…it's just that when you were gone…we'd always call Misty that…e-everyone did", one said.

"Yeah...because she was always…uh…running around…and practically chasing the clouds trying to see if she could catch them", the other chimed in.

"She…she just really reminded us of you", one said again.

Spirit could hear his breath quickening. He grit his teeth, lightly stamping on the dirt with one foot. He didn't want to hear this at _all_.

"B-but of course we know that your betrothed to the lovely miss Rain. Soon…you'll both be properly married to each other", the other said, trying his best to lighten the mood.

"Th-that's right. What we said earlier…it was just a joke", the other said.

"Well, it _wasn't_ funny", he nearly spat. The two horses looked at each other, not even having the courage to say sorry. Nearby, Rain was already waiting for him.

"I don't want to hear _either_ of you saying that again", he said before walking away. The two males could only stand there nervously, wondering where the old Spirit had gotten off to. His face must have been tense because when he got closer to his fiancé, she frowned.

"What was that about?", she asked, worried. Spirit was just happy that she had not heard any of it. The stallion clenched his teeth.

"Nothing", he said, as they both walked off.

* * *

While safely hidden under the shade of a tree, Fire scolded her daughter for the eighth time, reminding her how dangerous what she had done was. The filly listened with her ears cocked back in shame as she listened to her mother. Fire sighed heavily, knowing full well she was never able to stay mad at her. What was she to do? She was just like her father. A light laugh escaped her lips, as she remembered what a few other horses had said. She saw how upset Spirit was at the comment made about Misty being _just_ like him. This made her happy, of course. Soon he wouldn't be able to deny it any longer. No one would. They'd all know the truth. Fire felt Misty woefully, rub against her foot, begging for forgiveness with the sweetest of eyes. The mare bent down and licked her daughter's face, making her smile. And she had good reason to feel happiness. Spirit and Misty's likeness was undeniable. Her mind began working overtime now. She might not even have to go through the trouble of telling the herd outright. With Spirit's awkward behavior along with a few rumors that would just need a _tiny_ push in the right direction, it was as good as done. This was going to be easier than she thought…and not to mention a _hell_ of a lot more fun.

* * *

 **A/N: Please rate and comment! ^0^**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Back with the next chapter of the continuation. Enjoy guys!**

* * *

The sun shone brightly in the clear sky as the herd quickly ran across the grassy fields in a blur. The sound of hooves running on the ground seemed to fill every space in the air. As always, Spirit led them, his head turning from side to side as he looked for any signs of danger. There weren't any. Rain happily ran aside him, feeing just as free and happy as the rest of the other herd members. Every so now and again, the lovely mare would purposely slow down her pace and run along the other herd members, as she usually did, making friendly conversation. That was nothing more than an annoyance for Fire. The dark horse instinctively snorted whenever Rain would run past her, but nonetheless would always do her best to fake a smile whenever they crossed paths. It made Fire sick to her stomach to have to converse with the other mare, as if everything was perfect and she already loved her as much as the others in the herd already did. A smile crossed her face as she once again began thinking of how nice it would be to watch Rain's happiness drain from her face when she finally knew the truth about her and Spirit…when they all did. There would be no happy ending for him, no lovely wedding between the two. The only thing that there would be was a shunned stallion who was going to be stripped of his dignity, his title, and everything else he held dear. There was a small part of her that wished it didn't have to be this way but Spirit…he had tried her hand too many times. She was going to show him how much she meant business. The mare smirked again, this time wondering what miserable and hateful look Spirit would have on his own face when everything finally came out in the open. She hoped it was even worse than how he had made her feel.

The mare had been in such deep thought, she hadn't even realized that her daughter was no longer running next to her. Fire let out a loud sigh as she slowed her own pace. She wondered how that child always managed to slip out of her sight. She was such as hassle to deal with….so full of energy and always getting herself into trouble. She was just like her father. Fire turned her head, hearing her daughter's joyful giggles from somewhere in the distance. The mare glanced in both directions, still not seeing anything. She matched the pace of a dark horse and turned to him.

"Say Finn, have you seen Misty?", she asked him.

"Did she run away again?", he asked, laughing.

"I can't ever get that child to slow down!", Fire huffed.

"I think I saw her a minute ago", the male said, looking about.

Fire sighed.

"Where?", she asked.

"Uh…kind of everywhere. She was running circles around everyone", Finn said.

"Does that help?", he asked, laughing.

"Of course not", Fire groaned.

"Just look…everywhere?", the stallion tried again.

"I'll do that", Fire said, hearing Misty laugh again.

"What is she, the wind?", she said, running in another direction. The mare ran past a few others, further in front and heard the filly's gleeful whine close to her, but a bit higher up. Fire sighed and then laughed herself, seeing her Misty running alongside the herd on higher land. She playfully rolled her eyes, not even knowing whether she should be annoyed or proud. Misty's legs energetically sprinted along the ground, jumping over trees and bushes that blocked her path. It was like a game to her. Leaping over obstacles of all sizes was one of her favorite past times. Fire heard a few horses laughing among themselves as they admired her young filly. And why shouldn't they? Misty was lovely in every sense of the word, including having a sweet personality. She would surely become a beautiful mare herself one day. Fire felt nothing but pride at that moment. Her ears perked up, hearing one of them mention Misty and Spirit's name in the same sentence. She ran next to them, holding a little ways back.

"A little filly Spirit", the light brown mare said, giggling.

"He would do the same thing when he was younger", the older black and white one said.

"Misty is such a lovely child", the brown one said.

"Oh, well thank you for noticing. She gets that from her mother, you know", Fire said, smiling sweetly.

The others laughed.

"Well, don't be too modest, Fire", the older one said.

"But how could I not, Bell? It's one of my best traits", Fire said to her.

"Sure it is", the light brown mare said, giggling.

"Awe hush up, Dinah", Fire said, laughing herself. The mare saw the two others say their hellos to Rain, who had passed by where they were trotting. Fire swallowed her hatred and somehow managed to do the same. It was the third time she had made contact with her today, something that she hated. Fire could feel her face straining even when Rain had already gone back to Spirit's side…the place where she should have been running. She heard the other two talking and look at her worried. They had probably said something to her and she wasn't even listening. Fire grit her teeth, trying to calm herself down. The mare gulped and quickly opened and closed her eyes before saying something.

"Sorry. I was just looking over at Rain.", Fire said, managing to hide her disgust.

Bell raised her head a bit.

"Really? What for?", she asked, curious.

Fire shrugged.

"No reason really. She just seems nice", Fire said, feeling sick to her stomach. She could literally feel her gastric juices lurching in her stomach.

"Oh, of course she is. As our leader, Spirit would only choose the best", Bell said.

"So I guess pretty soon, we'll have two little Spirits running around", Dinah said.

"Yours and theirs", she said.

"Hmmm", Fire let out, not knowing how to respond.

"What's this about little Spirits?", a male voice asked. Two stallions now began running beside them to join the conversation. One of them raised a brow and grinned.

"Misty?", he said, already knowing.

"Misty", Dinah said.

They all shared a small laugh and continued to speak to one another. Somewhere along during the conversation, however, Fire could already feel her mind beginning to race with an idea…a very good one too. She had been thinking about ways to indirectly let the herd know about Misty and had thought about starting a rumor. A sly smile crossed her face. Sure she could just tell another horse about it _or_ it could be much better to let someone else do the work for her. Fire raised her head to look at Spirit and Rain running in front of them. She would definitely have fun with this. The mare smiled looking at the companions next to her, who would now unknowingly become pawns in her scheme. It would be worth it though. Fire smiled to herself one final time before she began to play her role. She made her face grow somber and worried as she lowered her head, as if she were thinking seriously about something. Fire already knew how sad she had made her face look and could feel the eyes of the others now on her. If she weren't so keen on making her plan succeed, she would have burst out laughing evilly right now.

"What's eating you?", one stallion asked.

Fire turned away and shut her eyes tightly before quickly opening them again. She could feel her eyes growing teary, which was exactly what she wanted.

"No…it's nothing…", Fire said, still running with them.

"I just…maybe it's not such a good idea to keep mentioning things about little Spirits and such", she said, sounding perfectly woeful.

"How come? We all called Misty that", Dinah said.

"It may be a bit disrespectful to Spirt", the older Bell said.

"Plus, Spirt might bite your tail off", one male said.

"Yeah. He was so ticked off when we said it", the other let out.

"Don't even _joke_ about it!", Fire let out, looking serious. She was purposefully acting suspicious so that they would all pick up on it.

"Geez, not you too. Lighten up…you're not going to tell Spirit, are you?", one asked looking around nervously. Fire held in her smile seeing, Dinah and Bell looking at each other, already thinking something was up. She quickened her breath, faking a distressed look on her face as she spoke again.

"I…I just don't want any trouble", the mare said, already knowing how well her performance was going.

"Why would you get trouble?", Bell asked, looking at her.

"No reason", Fire said, looking away quickly. This was too easy.

"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. What's going on?", one of the males asked.

Fire shook her head, making sure that the sad expression on her face never left.

"It doesn't matter", she said.

"What doesn't matter?", Dinah asked.

"Just stop saying anything about Misty and Spirit, alright?", Fire said.

"I mean we already know that but…", the other stallion said, raising his own eyes to look at Spirit.

Fire could now hear Misty somewhere closer in the running herd. The filly laughed and was coming in closer to where they were. She was feeling that it was about time to wrap this up. Fire didn't want her daughter to hear about this…not yet anyway.

"Mama!", Misty let out happily, beckoning for her to join her.

"That child is fast as ever", Bell said, before turning a worried expression back to her.

"Yeah…a lot of heart too", the male said, as if dazed.

"Hey, Fire, what-", Dinah began but stopped when she saw Fire looking in Spirit' direction, with a perfectly plastered on painful and saddened look on her face. The mare knew she was had done a flawless job at manipulating the situation.

"Just like her father", Fire said quietly, as if she didn't want them to hear. A moment later, the mare let out a gasp, adding icing on the cake. She tensed her face, displaying confliction now.

"I…I didn't mean that…I…", she trailed off.

"Forget it", Fire said, faking another pained look on her face.

"I have to go", she said, before running to meet Misty. The four other herd members were left there in both shock and disbelief, ideas already swirling in their heads. As Fire ran along Misty keeping her in her sights, she smiled to herself. The first part of her plan was complete. Now everything else would fall into place on its own accord. She knew the other horses were already talking about her strange "behavior", and that they would tell others. Soon it would reach the ears of Esperanza and Rain, and they would have no choice but to cancel the wedding until they figured things out at least…which they wouldn't. The truth was the truth, and what she had just done had just harmlessly released it out into the open.

* * *

The next day, Spirit quietly lay underneath a large tree, for once not doing much of anything. He didn't sense any trouble after they have moved from the last area. Rain and his mother had already telling him that he could take it easy for the last couple of days, and this time he finally relented. He didn't want to seem like he wanted to keep too busy, as if there was something he was trying not to think about. A sigh escaped the stallion's teeth and he slowly stood up, trying not to think about Fire or their filly…her filly, Spirit quietly corrected himself, reminding himself that Fire was nothing more than an old flame who had gone crazy with jealousy when he brought Rain back with him. His instincts pushed him to scan the area again, and again he didn't find anything. His eyes ran over the beautiful landscape and over the number of horses in the herd who were grazing and laying in the soft grass. Spirit winced, seeing Fire run across the field right in his line of sight towards Misty, who was happily playing in a puddle. Spirit quickly looked away, not wanting to have anything else to do with either of them. He couldn't risk letting anything happen that would out him. He waited a few moments before finally looking back up and snorted in disgust, seeing that his and Fire's eyes had met by the worst of chances. Spirit wanted to tear his eyes away but before he could, the hateful mare had nudged the filly in the opposite direction, her tail raised in the air and butt turned towards him. The stallion gritted his teeth, holding in his anger. Fire sneered at him, before walking off with Misty. Spirit could feel his skin tingle in agitation. He couldn't help but feel like something bad was going to happen.

Spirit let out a hard breath, still not sure of how he was going to handle this situation with Fire. It she told the herd…everything would be over for him. The stallion had reiterated this to himself over and over again, and every time seemed to be worse than the last. He wondered if she had told anyone yet…when she planned to tell them. For all he knew, the crazy mare could shout it out loud right in the middle of his and Rain's wedding! There would be no explaining it then. Hell, he couldn't even explain it now. Spirit had even contemplated just telling the herd what Fire was thinking and then denying it, but he already knew how suspicious that would make him look. Rain would never look at him the same way again. He couldn't handle that. Why was Fire doing this to him? She was so set one destroying everything that he had tried so hard to build…everything that he deserved. He'd literally been to hell and back, and expected to have a happy life after coming home. Fire strongly intended to keep that from happening. The stallion breathed out loudly, trying to remember what happened to the sweet filly he'd been so close to as a colt himself. His mind flashed back to a moment they shared together when they were both younger.

…

 _Spirit quickly ran in the green grasslands as those around him, quietly grazed and talked amongst themselves. He panted loudly as he did his best to pick up speed. The young colt had nearly been left behind the herd today, and it made him feel horrible. The colt knew that he was still young, but the other small ones even seemed to be able to run better than he did. He let out a quiet whine, wondering what he was doing wrong…wondering what was wrong with him. Spirit could feel the hot sun bearing down on him, as he did his best to pick up speed, despite that he could already feel himself slowing down. His heart pounded loudly in his chest, telling him to give himself a rest. He ignored it and continued to push. Why wasn't he going any faster? He could run better if he tried…he knew he could! But then…maybe he couldn't. He was just a dumb colt who wanted to be able to stand in the same hoof prints as his father. Spirit didn't remember much about his father, not anything aside from what his mother told him. But he knew that his father was strong…and here he was just a stupid weakling who couldn't even properly keep up the herd. He couldn't do anything right…even the simplest of things. His own father was probably looking down on him in shame. Spirit's small body slowed down a bit, and his hoof made contact with an unseen rock. The next thing he knew, his face was planted in the soft dirt. He winced and quickly pulled his snout out, blowing out dirt that had gotten caught in his nostrils. A few feet away, he could hear three other colts laughing and making jokes._

" _Wow. Did Sprit just fall again?", one asked, laughing._

" _I wonder how. He was barely walking just now", the other snickered._

" _He's so slow. No wonder he's always in the back", another said._

" _That's the only place he'll ever be", the other said. They all started laughing and talking as they walked. Spirit wanted to say something but was annoyed with himself, feeling tears beginning to sting in the back of his eyes. He sniffed and began to walk in another direction when he heard the sound of another._

" _Hey, watch it!", he heard one of the colts say._

" _You got mud all over us!", another one said._

 _Spirit turned his head to see a lankly dark brown and white filly stomping into a puddle next to the group of colts. It looked like she was doing it on purpose. Spirit giggled a bit, not being able to stop looking._

" _Whoops. Sorry", the filly said, laughing as she splattered more mud on them._

" _Hey!", one cried, angrily._

 _The filly smiled at them._

" _What's wrong, guys?", she asked innocently._

" _You got us all dirty", one whined._

" _Awe. That's not so bad. Now you look like you're acting", she said, giggling. The colts were about to say something else when she lashed more mud out onto them, this time right on their noses. A moment later, they all ran off crying to their parents. The filly saw Spirit watching and smiled, as she quickly trotted over to him._

" _You got them dirty, Fire", Spirit repeated, this time laughing._

" _They were asking for it. Buncha meanies", she said sticking her tongue out in the direction they had gone.._

 _Spirit smiled again._

" _So what were you doing over here anyway, Spirit?", she asked him._

 _The young colt made a sad face._

" _Trying to get faster", he said._

" _Then just run", Fire said, enthusiastically._

" _I can't even do that", Spirit said._

" _Anything can run", Fire said, making a confused face._

" _Not me. I can't really do anything", Spirit said, feeling sad again._

" _Sure you can!", Fire said, hopping up and down._

" _I probably make Papa sad", Spirit said again._

" _Don't say silly things! Mommies and daddies never feel that way about their kids. He's gotta be looking down on you and wanting you to smile too!", Fire urged._

" _You think so?", Spirit said, looking at her with big eyes._

" _Course he is!", the filly said._

" _Oh, hey I know! How about you try asking for help?", she said._

" _From my mom?", the young colt asked._

" _No, from something faster!", Fire said, jogging in a circle. Her ears perked up and she smiled, seeing a young eagle in the air. She neighed, hopping up and down on her hind legs._

" _Hello! Hey!", she said, making a few noises to get its attention. A moment later, the eagle was circling them, looking curious._

" _Wanna play with us?", she said happily. The eagle looked intrigued but also doubtful._

" _I bet we could catch you!", Fire said, running back and forth, always hopping in the bird's shadow whenever it moved. He flew lower and beckoned them to follow._

" _Come on, Spirit! Let's catch em'!", Fire said, pushing him in the direction. The eagle had begun circling them again, clearly wanting to play now._

" _But I'll…we'll never catch him. We can't fly", Spirit said, looking at the freedom the bird possessed in the air._

" _You can if you really wanted to! Come on! Come on!", she said, happily, as she began running after the bird's shadow. The young colt smiled and soon followed the two, his legs pumping underneath him faster than he ever thought they could. As he ran beside Fire, chasing the shadow overhead, Spirit suddenly felt that maybe…he really could do anything if he wanted to…even fly._

 _..._

Spirit blinked his eyes a few times, somehow feeling saddened by the memory. Fire…she had been such a sweet filly growing up and now…she was just acting awful towards him. Did it really matter that much what happened…what she thought happened between them. There was no way that Misty could be his…it couldn't be. It's lie. It's a lie. It's nothing more than a lie. He repeated this over and over to himself until Spirit was able to put her out of his mind…for now at least. Fire wasn't anything more than an obsessed mare set on ruining his life. The stallion felt a throb in his chest, as he recalled the memory once more. But…she was also probably the first real friend he had…and he had lost her. Spirit grit his teeth, stopping himself from instinctively looking for Fire and Misty amongst the herd. Instead, he let out a harsh breath, and went to find his mother and Rain.

* * *

 **A/N: Please rate and comment! ^0^**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello readers! I'm back again with the next chapter for my Spirit fanfic :3**

 **Took a while though because I've been catching up on my other stories under another pen name but i got there didn't i? Lol**

 ****Disclaimer: This chapter has mature content in it. I may have to change the rating. If sexual explicit writing makes you uncomfortable please skip this chapter and wait for next release.**

 **To those of you who do read it, I hope you like it! :3**

* * *

The next night, Spirit found himself standing on a hill a few feet away from his and Rain's usual sleeping area. It was already late in the night, much later than he would usually stay awake…even for him. Even while he was on that same hill, he had been trying to make himself doze off…forget about the problematic situation with Fire, one that was on the verge of ruining his life. He couldn't. Spirit had barely gotten a wink of sleep since returning home with his beloved. He wondered how long he would be able to keep it up…this charade that everything was fine and there was nothing that could mess up their upcoming wedding. Of course, that wasn't the case. It was all just a heaping load of manure. His skin would continuously prickle with worry and anxiousness, wondering…dreading when Fire would finally expose their secret to everypony…or was it even a secret? He didn't even think it mattered whether or not it was true at this point…and damn, did he pray that it was nothing more than a big fat lie. If she told any member of the herd what had…what she _thought_ had happened…there would be no turning back. His relationship with Rain…his relationship with all of the members of the herd would go up in smoke right before his eyes. Spirit let out an aggravated sigh, realizing with horror that he had been actually relieved that they had to postpone his and Rain's wedding because of the growing unpredictability of the weather. Relieved! He was eased to know that they would be putting off what should be the happiest day of his life…the _start_ of his life. The stallion didn't even think that he was really living until he finally met Rain. His brow furrowed with worry, remembering that his fiancé had been casting worried glances in his direction for the last few days. She was able to read him as well as his own mother. Spirit grit his teeth, feeling a momentary surge of rage in him. His unhappiness since arriving…it was all Fire's fault. Since the second she had approached him to tell…her story…his life had been nothing but hell. It would have been better if he just ignored her completely, faking amnesia even. The stallion stomped a hoot heavily in the dirt, trying to calm himself. He took a few harsh breaths in and out before glancing down below at the herd, most of them who were already asleep. He should be down there too, relaxing and happily cuddling with Rain pressed up against him…but instead he was here…feeling like his entire world was about come crashing down on him at any moment…and he wouldn't even be able to tell when. Spirit shut his eyes tightly, looking away for a moment. He hated this entire predicament. The jerked his head up, hearing the gentle sound of rustling grass. A moment later, he turned his head to see Rain walking up to his side, showing him another one of her lovely concerned expressions.

"Spirit…what are you still doing up? It's about time you got some sleep too", she said, looking at him. He quickly cleared his throat to get rid of any worry that may still linger in his own voice.

"Of course. I was just…canvasing the area for a while longer", Spirit said.

"Just making sure the herd is able to have a safe rest tonight", he added.

Rain let out a light laugh.

"Even the crickets have gone to sleep earlier than you", she said, gently nipping at his mane.

"Come to sleep", the mare said, gently nuzzling him.

"I guess it is about time anyway", Spirit said, returning the contact.

They quietly walked towards their usual spot under the large tree. As they made their way over, Spirit hated to admit it but his eyes scanned the resting herd for Fire. She was sleeping a few feet away with Misty pressed up against her body. The stallion let out a silent snort. He guessed she must have tired herself out from throwing all those blazing daggers with her eyes. Spirit blinked once and quickly looked in another direction, seeing Rain looking at him. He didn't want her to see what his own eyes had followed. They soon reached the tree, settling down in the soft grass. Spirit let out an instinctive satisfied smile, feeling Rain cuddle her warm and soft body against his. This was the only thing he needed in life. The stallion was about to lay his head down when he noticed that Rain was casting another look at him. He immediately felt his stomach turning with knots. Why was she looking at him like this? Had Fire told Rain something? The questions of worry flew into his mind, making his breathing harshen without him even knowing. Spirit quietly gulped before making himself speak.

"What's wrong, Rain?", he asked, trying to sound normal. His fiancé looked at him for a moment before responding.

"That's what I wanted to ask you", she said, looking at him. Spirit felt his heart beat quicken.

"Why?", he asked, inwardly grinding his teeth.

Rain furrowed her brow slightly.

"It's just…even since we got here…you've looked…like you have something important on your mind. I was trying not to say anything but I'm feeling a bit worried", she said, pressing her shoulder against him. Spirit silently cursed himself, realizing how poor of a job he was doing as hiding his emotions.

"If there's anything bothering you…I want you to know that you can talk to me…about anything", Rain said. Spirit felt his insides quiver with sudden guilt, already fully aware that he could not…and would not speak to her about the problem.

"There's nothing really on my mind, my love. I'm just…thinking how good it is to be home…with you", he trailed off, feeling sick at the thought of lying to the only mare he loved. The stallion blinked a bit in horror, seeing that Rain was still looking at him, her eyes seeming to see right through him. Her face grew concerned in the dark night. She looked away for a moment before continuing.

"Are you…having second thoughts about the wedding then? I know it been delayed because of the weather but…if you…", she trailed off, her face looking more woeful as the moments passed. Spirit felt his stomach drop in horror. Rain, of all mares, was not the problem.

"No! Of course not…Rain…I love you so much. I can't wait for us to finally be married. I truly, truly want this…I want _you_ ", he said, nuzzling her.

"Are you sure?", his fiancé asked, her saddened face making his heart ache.

"Yes. Please…I'm so sorry. I don't want you to feel this insecurity…I…I've just been a bit upset…at the weather, I mean. It's keeping me from marrying the most beautiful mare alive. I hate that we have to wait for it to change. I want to marry you as soon as possible", Spirit said, their faces still touching. He was relieved to hear another small laugh from her.

"Well, you _are_ very impatient, Spirit.", she said, a small smile on her face.

"I would change the skies themselves if it meant you would become my wife even a moment sooner", the stallion said.

"That's exactly how I feel but…you do know that even you can't do that, right?", Rain said, smiling.

"It wouldn't stop me from trying", Spirit said. They nuzzled again. They cuddled closer and finally laid down, silently listening to one another's heart beats.

"Our wedding…it will be the happiest day in my life. I mean it", Spirit said again.

"Spirit…about that…", Rain began, making him a bit startled.

"I want you to know…beforehand…it…mating with you…it'll be my first time", she said.

Spirit blinked his eyes, glancing in her direction again. He didn't know what to say.

"I just wanted you to know…that like you are…I'm also going to be giving myself to you…I've been waiting to feel this way about someponey the way I feel about you. I can't wait…the thought of us starting a family together…it makes me happier than I can put into words", Rain said, sweetly looking up at him.

"I love you.", she said.

"I love you too", Spirit said. The both lovingly pressed their faces to one another's, their bodies perfectly conforming to the shape of the other's. The night air was so sweetly cool, the grass a soft bed underneath them. A moment later, Rain had drifted off to a peaceful sleep next to him. Spirit watched her as she slept, taking in the rhythm of her breathing, her soft body…how beautiful she was. The stallion shut his eyes tightly, feeling the agonizing worry eating away at him. He loved her so much. The thought of anything getting in the way of their relationship felt like he was falling into a never ending hole of despair. Spirit thought of the future that he wanted with Rain…the future that they both wanted. In the back of his mind was Fire and her calculating plan that was casting a painful shadow of doubt about everything. Spirit let out a pained neigh, pressing his face into his fiancé's neck. Her warmth was so comforting…but not enough to lift the weight pressing down on him. As he began feeling his own drowsiness taking him over, Spirit couldn't stop himself from wondering how much longer this happiness would last.

* * *

 _A mare and a stallion quietly walked through the long grass, hearing the sound of the gentle breeze around them. The pleasantly cool air had the sweet scent of flowers and fresh water. Above them, the moon shone brightly in the distance, casting a gentle glow on the ground below. It was as if it were meant only for them. Neither of them said anything as they made their way further from their sleeping herd in the far distance. Spirit sighed happily, pressing his body as close to the mare as he could. They had continuously been nuzzling and licking at each other's faces since they had begun walking. No words were needed for both of them to know what the beautiful feeling they were both experiencing was. Spirit lovingly looked at the gorgeous mare next to him…the one that had always been beside him for as long as he could remember. Fire…she was everything to him. She looked back at him, playfully nipping at his mane, as she trotted a small circle around him. Spirit smiled and returned her playful gestures, as he sweetly remembered how they used to play as children. Fire would always be the one beckoning him to follow her, which he always did. It was only his natural instinct to want to be near the one he loved. Wherever she went, he would always find her. She was the only one in his heart…the only one who would ever be in his heart._

 _The two stopped walking a moment later, still not taking their eyes off one another. How could they? Spirit let out a silent neigh, rubbing his neck against Fire's. His body burned and ached, yearning to be closer to her. The mare lapped her tongue along his face, breathing her sweet breath into his ear. It only made the stallion shiver that much more with his own desire. They nuzzled for a few more moments, before they reluctantly pulled away, both of their eyes showing nothing but the purest affection for the other. Spirit let out a silent grunt, feeling the stiffness of the large organ between his legs. He wanted her so badly. Fire pressed her chest into his, letting out a soft neigh. Spirit took a deep breath in, taking in the scent of her arousal as well as his own. Their scents mingled in the air, as their juices slowly leaked down their legs. He had been holding back for so long now…they both had. Fire looked at him again with the sweetest of eyes, as she broke in a low voice._

" _Spirit…I…", she trailed off, breathing in. A silent shiver racked her body for a moment._

" _What is it, my love?", Spirit, whispered in a low voice. He pressed his face against hers, feeling the warmth._

" _I love you so much…but…I…you're the leader of the herd", Fire said, letting out a quiet yelp as her lower area tingled with yearning._

" _I know…", Spirit said, resting his head on hers._

" _If I…If we…", Fire trailed off, as Spirit began gently biting on the mare's ear. Wasn't the time for talking over and down with?_

" _I know…", he said, again, rubbing against her._

" _We'd have to get…married", Fire let out. He lowered his head to look at her._

" _Is that such a bad thing?", Spirit said, looking into her eyes. Fire blushed slightly, before looking way for a moment. She turned her eyes back towards him, speaking._

" _I don't want you…to force yourself into anything", she said, batting her warm innocent eyes at him._

" _You dumb mare…how could I be forcing myself to be with the one I love?", he said, looking at her._

" _Oh Spirit…I love you too", the mare repeated. They nuzzled again, feeling their pleasant heats increasing. The stallion suppressed a neigh, feeling his member throb in lust._

" _Are you scared?", the stallion asked her gently. He wasn't going to pressure her to do something she wasn't ready for. For her…he would hold back as long as he needed to._

" _Only of losing you", Fire said._

" _You won't. I'm always going to be here…with you", Spirit said._

" _There's only, you, Fire…", he breathed into her ear. He felt her shiver slightly. She let out an aroused neigh, feeling her juices flowing faster down her legs. Spirit felt his entire body tingle with wanting. He licked his lips, feeling his girth protruding even more. It was hot…he was so hot…just be looking at his beloved._

" _Oh, Fire…you're so wet right now", he said, sniffing at her. He heard the mare let out a moan. She was as ready as he was. He bit his bottom lip, again smelling at her. It was such an intoxicating scent. He grunted, letting out another moan. She was so lovely…he couldn't help but wonder what she tasted like. Without saying anything, Spirit lowered his head between her legs, lapping his long hot tongue along her insides. He heard Fire cry out, as her entire body buckled in ecstasy. She was as sweet as he imagined she would be. Spirit grunted, feeling his hard member release another stream of liquid in front of him as he poked his tongue into her opening, gently stretching out her insides. Another moment later, she shuddered, releasing her sweet nectar into his mouth. He didn't waste any of it, slowly licking it off his snout before hungrily biting down on her neck._

" _Spirit…Spirit!", she cried out, instinctively bucking her hips forward. The stallion trailed his face along her body until he found himself behind her, his heated cock pulsating from pent up desires,._

" _I've wanted you for so long, Fire. I feel like I'm going to burst", Spirit said. The mare glanced breathed out and quickly glanced back to see the stallion's hanging organ, still leaking its juices. She moaned loudly simply from looking at it._

" _Do you want me?", Spirit asked, grunting loudly, feeling his penis tingle hotly. He licked at her insides again, making them cry with need. The mare shuddered again, trying to keep her balance._

" _Yes! I need you!", Fire cried out, now completely taken over by feelings of love and bone shattering passion. Without saying anything else, the stallion pushed his wet organ between her already soaked lips. She quivered with lust, feeling how close he was to her opening. Spirit licked his lips, rubbing his pulsing member along her insides, now making it soaked with wetness from the both of them. Fire was so hot inside…and so invitingly wet. He moved again, hearing the sound of their juices mixing with one another. Fire panted loudly, heatedly stomping at the dirt. He could hear her delicious moans…her pleads for them to finally become one. The stallion grunted again before finally pushing his erect and soaked cock into her hole. They both neighed, feeling the intensely pleasurable friction. Fire pushed her rear towards him, and he instinctively jammed the remainder of his length into his lover. Spirit felt her shudder with a loud gasp, finally feeling the entire length of his long organ. He was fully inside her wet walls now, pulsing with desire between the wet lips. Fire bucked her legs backward, signaling him to continue. She didn't need to tell him twice. No more than a second had passed before he found himself ramming his hot organ into her, feeling how she shook and closed around it, as though she were about to shatter in ecstasy. They both grunted, neighing, feeling the love they had for once another in their movements. Spirit's organ was continuously struck with the addictive sensation whenever he made even the slightest of movements. Neither of them could stop their sounds._

" _Ah…Oh! Harder! More! More!", Fire yelled out. Her legs finally gave way beneath as she lowered to the ground. Spirit kept pumping his member into her, feeling the wetness. Every hair…every sense in his body was only focused on this very moment. He was so close now. While she laying in the grass, the stallion mounted her driving his stiffness into her. Fire wasn't speaking anymore…neither of them were. There were only moans…blissful sighs of their desires finally being fulfilled. Spirit rammed his huge member into her opening one final time before feeling his insides pricking with an energy he never knew could exist. He grunted…he moaned…gasped, overcome by pleasure, as he felt his love…all that built up desire come out in the open. Spirit let out a loud, wild neigh, feeling his entire body shake, as he released a strong gush of his thick cum into Fire's insides. The mare breathed in and out, her body quivering underneath his own. Spirit took a loud breath out, his body collapsing on Fire's. They stayed like that for a few moments…his penis still penetrating her insides, sporadically vibrating and moving on its own accord inside her. They would definitely need a second round later. Spirit licked her neck, lovingly, never wanting to let go of her. Still breathing loudly, he finally dislodged himself from the mare, the fire inside him slowly dispersing to pleasant energy throughout his body. His skin only tingled with happiness, as he lay next to her, their bodies pressed up securely against one another. The licked at each other again, pressing their noses together._

" _I'm going to make you that happiest bride in all the lands", Spirit said. It was a promise he was going to keep. They were bonded, both in body and soul...now and forever._

" _I love you", he said again. Fire's eyes watered with tears, a gentle smile on her face._

" _And I love you, Spirit…always", she said, nuzzling his neck. They lay in the grass, staring into the clear night sky, thinking of the many days ahead…ones they knew they wanted to share together. Fire was truly the only one in his heart. He loved her and only her. That was the one thing he was sure of._

* * *

Spirit woke up with a start, feeling his body glistening with a thin line of sweat. He propped himself onto his legs, breathing loudly. His heart thumped loudly in his chest, a clear signal of his growing fear that would come to haunt him sooner than later. The stallion took another breath out, glancing in the direction of Rain was still sleeping peacefully against him. He felt a small amount of relief that she had not woken up this time. Spirit silently gritted his teeth in his tension. That dream he had…no…the memory…it was as clear as day now. He didn't want to believe it. Spirit had mated with Fire so that meant that Misty…she might very well be his. The stallion shut his eyes for a moment, praying that his accusation of her mating with other males had some truth in it. It couldn't be. It couldn't be. His breath began to quicken again, and this time he couldn't stop it. He was so scare right now…of everything. If this information got out…about Fire and him…everything would be over. His skin burned in agony over the thought. Spirit looked over at Rain again, who had a content smile on her face in her slumber. He couldn't lose her. It had to be a lie. Everything Fire had told him had to be a lie. The stallion shook his head, trying to erase the scene he had just dreamt of…a scene that had probably happened. He let out a harsh breath. No! There had to be some sort of mistake. He let out a few more shaky breaths, laying his head back down. His heart could find no rest…it was so loud. His mind could find no peace. The stallion shut his eyes, trying to make himself fall asleep but whenever he did…all he could see was the herd casting disapproving looks at him…Rain looking at him with hatred and disgust…and Fire…sneering down at him in triumph of the shambles she'd made of his life. Spirit reluctantly closed his eyes, a weary tiredness coming over him. As he drifted off, he wished with everything he had that the dream he had was not as close to reality as he already knew it was.

* * *

 **A/N: Please follow and comment! ^0^**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi everyone. Sorry for the wait! Thank you to the few who are reading my story about such and old movie. Tee hee! I hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

Two days had come and gone since, Fire's…performance. The dark coated mare had been laughing to herself and evilly dreaming about how well things had gone. She could barely believe that she had been able to pull that off…it really was so much easier that she had thought. In addition to that, Fire really did enjoy it too, much more than she thought she would. Ever since then, Fire had been prepared to play the waiting game, even making sure that she stayed out of Spirit's and Rain's way until the moment was right. Yes, she would lay and wait for as long as she needed to, already fully aware that everything would fall into place before the wedding, which was now set to take place in a few days. On most occasions, thinking about the upcoming union that was planned to take place would make the mare sick to her stomach but now…now it only amused her. It wasn't going to happen, not like the lead stallion had wanted it to. Fire bent her head down in the grass, silently grazing, another wickedly pleased smile making its way onto her face. Through the corner of her eye, she could see a few herd members looking in her direction, quietly talking amongst themselves. The mare didn't need to hear the conversation to know what it was about. That was the effect of her scheming plan, already fully working its magic. She discretely stomped her hoof into the ground, her maniacal excitement growing. That was so fast! Fire really was prepared to wait another week or so before it worked, but damn…only a few hours had passed on the day she had dropped the hints before she could hear the gossiping of the others…the truth.

It started out as only a couple horses knowing and now it seemed to be the cautiously talked about topic of the entire herd. Their whispers and nervous discussions was beautiful music to her ears. Finally…finally…they would all know. Fire let out a satisfied neigh. She knew that the others were making sure that the gossip didn't reach Spirit's and Rain's ears…yet, but she could almost taste it in the air now. Fire couldn't wait to see the grass pulled out from under that cocky and untrustworthy stallion they called a leader. She would somehow have to make sure that she got a front row seat to his expression when they confronted him...or even better…his so called fiancé's. Fire wondered how broken that disgustingly lovely mare would look when she finally found out that the love of her life had conceived a filly with somepony else. It would a sight to behold, one Fire would like to keep etched in her mind forever. The mare knew that more sooner than later, they would have to bring the situation to Esperanza and call for a formal meetin. She furrowed her brow for a moment, feeling the smallest twinge of guilt, at the thought of Spirit's sweet mother. Fire had always found it easy to talk to her, though the dynamic shifted when the stallion had returned home, of course. It really was a shame that the older mare would have to be caught in the crossfire's of this situation. Not that there was much that could be done about it. After all, it wouldn't have had to get to this point if Spirit simply took responsibility for his filly from the start. Now his mother would have to learn about it the hard way…and Spirit was going to learn what happened when anypony dared to make a fool out of her and her child…the very hard way of course…and she was more than fine with that.

* * *

A few hours had come and gone already for the day. The breeze was becoming noticeably cooler as the afternoon passed by. More than a few yards away…a very safe distance, was group of horses, who were heatedly whispering amongst themselves. They all had mixed emotions of worry, denial, shock, and even some of anger. None of them really knew what to think about the situation though...the one concerning Fire and Spirit, of course. Two mares sat in the grass, still chatting in disbelief, while the others stood, nervously scraping their hooves in the dirt. They had all agreed to at least pretend to graze, as to not look too suspicious but they were only able to keep up the charade for an hour or so. Somehow…somewhere along the line, the story about Misty's birth father had gotten out to the rest of the herd. They were just grateful that every horse had agreed to make sure that the gossip didn't reach Spirit's, his mother's, Rain's, or any of the young fillies' and colts' ears. Finn paced around the small area for what was probably the twentieth time. He stopped for a moment, about to say something before silently shaking his head, as if changing his mind. The stallion moved his legs, getting ready for another walk but stopped hearing another call out to him.

"Finn, you're going to make yourself dizzy", Dinah said, a perplexed look on her face.

He quickly walked in another circle before finally stopping.

She sighed.

"Are you done yet?", the mare asked, making a face.

"I can't help it, alright?", Finn said, clearly disturbed.

"I'm a wreck", he said.

"We all are", the older Bell said, walking a few feet closer.

"I can't believe the news got out so fast to the others", Apollo said. A worried looked made its way onto his face.

"Spirit's going to rip my nose off", he said.

"You…we didn't do anything", Dinah said.

"I already told you how ticked he was with the joke me and Dodger made a few days ago", Apollo said.

"The minute this finds its way to his ears, who do you think he's going to blame?", the stallion huffed.

"Both of us", Dodger let out, eating a few chunks of grass.

"No pony because it's an issue that he needs to resolve himself", Bell said.

"Wait…we don't even know if it's true or not...Misty…she might not be his", Dodger said, a bit of hope in his voice.

"Plus, Fire…she really didn't exactly _say_ Spirit was Misty's dad. Maybe we read things wrong", he said.

Dinah let out an annoyed breath.

"She didn't need to. Dodger, you saw the way Fire acted….it…it really could be true", she said.

A light brown horse stepped into the group.

"They were…close when they were growing up too", she said, casting a quick glance over her shoulder.

"That's an understatement", Apollo said, letting out a dry laugh.

"Those two used to be so lovey dovey, it would make me sick", he said.

"Maybe but did they…you know…", Dodger began. He knocked his front hooves together a few times, making a face.

"Oh, grow _up_ ", Dinah said, slapping him with her tail.

"I'm just saying…no pony knows if they…did it or not", the stallion said.

"Dodge…who the hell would know?", Apollo ask, looking irritated.

"We all thought Fire would be the one Spirit would marry", Finn said, averting his eyes for a moment.

"Before he got taken…they were _always_ together. I…I think it's true", he said, looking at the rest of them.

"Misty really does look like him…she's so much like him", Dinah said, going over all the times she had stolen glances from the leader and the filly, taking note of every similarity in their actions and appearance.

"What do you think, Bell?", she asked, looking at the middle aged mare.

She closed her eyes for a moment, taking a breath out before speaking.

"It's very likely", Bell answered, numbly staring at the ground.

Beside her, Dodger let out a silent neigh, confused at what to do next.

"So what now then…are…are we really going to tell them?", he asked, now accepting the facts.

"We don't really have much choice", Finn said.

"He's right…if Spirit is Misty's father then…he can't marry Rain. That would go against one of the most sacred of traditions", Bell said.

"We have to hold a meeting immediately", she added, her face straining with concern.

"Might as well. Everypony in the herd already knows", Apollo said.

"I can't believe this is happening…that Spirit and Fire…Misty…but then Rain…it really is such a mess", Finn said.

"I kind of feel sorry for them", he said, wincing slightly.

Dinah stomped a hoof into the ground, an aggravated expression on her face.

"Spirit knew what it would have meant to mate with Fire…even if he is our leader, we can't let him off the hook so easily!", she huffed.

"Exactly!", the pale white mare named Rose said, walking up to the group.

"Why to think that any stallion would have the gall to just impregnate a mare and ignore the filly born from…it's…it's downright deplorable!", she said.

"And to for it to be Spirit of all of the males…he's supposed to hold every aspect of our way of living to an even higher regard than us. How could he even think to do this?", Rose said, shaking her head, disappointedly.

"He won't. Not anymore", Dodger said.

"Oh…what will Esperanza think?", Bell asked, looking concerned for the sweet older mare.

"It doesn't matter. She can only agree", Apollo said.

"So…does this mean that Spirit will wed Fire and not Rain?", another stallion asked, laying down.

"That…that's how our herd has always done things…for generations", Finn said.

"This is such a horrific scandal!", Rose whispered heatedly.

"Indeed but we still must call for the formal meeting", Bell said.

"We can't let them go through with their union…they just can't", Finn said.

"He relinquished the right to marry Rain long before they had even met", the light bright horse known as Adella let out.

They all silently nodded their agreement.

"I feel so sorry for Misty too…Spirit…her father has been ignoring her since he got back", Rose said.

"Maybe he still doesn't know", Dodger said.

"Of course he does. You saw all the times Fire had called him to speak to her…it could only have been about Misty…not that any of the others would have known…he didn't even make the announcement of the news like she _should_ have", Dinah said.

"It's because he didn't want to lose Rain", Rose said quietly.

Apollo neighed angrily.

"No…it's because he didn't to take responsibility!", he said, feeling almost betrayed.

"How could such a dishonest stallion be out leader?", Ebony, a black horse asked.

"Maybe it's about time that changed then", Dodger mumbled.

The others looked shocked for a moment before they all took on a grim expression. What Ebony had said was right…Spirit…none of them knew that he had the capacity to be this untrustworthy…conniving, even. How were they supposed to look to him now, knowing what he had done? Yes…he was the strongest and bravest out of all of them, agile and smart with a heart that didn't know the meaning of fear. No other stallion in the herd came even close to him. None before and there was a slim chance that there would be another horse that did after. He was one in billion. Even so…they couldn't ignore what they had found out. By now, there was more than ten of them in the group, not one of them saying anything. The newcomers didn't need be part of the initial discussion to know why they looked the way they did. Their faces said everything…so did the tension in the air that surrounded them all. Finn was the first one to break the thick silence.

"Then…when will we tell Esperanza…about having the meeting, that is?", he asked.

"Today", Bell said, looking away.

"So soon…", Rose said.

"It has to be _before_ the wedding. We can't waste any more time", Apollo said.

"It would be wrong…disrespectful to Rain to wait. Plus the rules", Dinah said.

Dodger was about to say something but stopped, letting out a warning neigh. He swung his head in one direction, the rest of them following his gaze. The others quickly dispersed from the group, pretending to have other things to take care of. It was the only thing they could think do, especially considering the fact that Spirit was now looking in their direction. They tensed, immediately, stopping the conversation, even when he was still so far away. None of them barely breathed as he continued to look at them for a few moments. Rose gave him a simple greeting with her ear while Dodger let out a few nervous coughs. The others were just silently sweating, worried that he had already caught on to what was going on. A moment later, they all breathed a sigh of relief when the lead stallion finally turned and walked away.

"Alright…let's get this over with", Apollo said.

"Yeah. I'm with him. I don't think I'll make it another day. My heart nearly popped out of my chest", Dodger said, managing a nervous laugh.

"I don't think Spirit is with his mom right at the moment. She said she was going to take a nap…we can tell her now and do the meeting sometime tomorrow", Ebony said, walking back up the group.

"We can't all go over there. That would definitely stand out", Rose said.

"No…but it does have to be one of us", Dinah said, gesturing to Bell, Apollo, Dodger, and herself.

Dodger made a face. The mare quickly explained why.

"We were ones who found out first", she hissed at him.

"It needs to be done before any of the others blabber it first", she added.

"Then who wants to tell her?", Dodger said, already backing away a few inches. Clearly, he wasn't volunteering. Deep down, they all felt exactly the same way. None of them wanted to be the first to say it out loud to the lovely mare. A horse cleared her throat for a moment before speaking.

"I'll do it", Bell said, stepping forward.

The others looked at her, their faces still strained with worry and hurt.

"I'm the oldest out of the four of us…closer to her age. I can get the point across discretely, without giving anything away to Spirit and Rain", she said.

"I can come with you", Dinah said, still feeling upset. Bell shook her head.

"No…one of us is enough. Besides, I'm worried that even two of us will look suspicious", she said.

"Then when will you…", Apollo trailed off.

"Right now", she said, taking a few steps away. Her eyes traveled back to where the rest of the herd was laying and grazing. A few of them looked up when she turned, knowing and worried expressions across their faces. They hastily went back to what they were doing, already aware of everything. Bell cast her gaze a few yards away towards an area with a few trees where she already knew Esperanza was relaxing after hours of walking and helping tend to the little ones. She then quickly searched for Spirit, who seemed to be happily resting against Rain under another tree a few feet away. They looked so happy and content being together…she really did feel bad about how things had turned out but there wasn't anything she could do about it. The mare hesitated for a moment, taking a few breaths in and out and checked one last time to make sure that Spirit wasn't paying attention before quickly beginning to walk to where the leader's mother was.

* * *

Fire could have hopped up and down on both hooves in evil anticipation, seeing the group of horses that had stayed huddled for an hour. She had to hold herself back from running up to them, smiling like a crazed fool. Of course, she knew what they were gossiping about…what everypony was talking about. Spirit's little secret was about to be blown sky high. The mare remembered that she had to hold in a hard laugh, seeing the way that Spirit was looking at the group, probably already knowing that the sky was going to crash down on him…and he should…he should feel worried because Fire now had the upper hoof…in everything. There wasn't going to be anything for him to salvage once this was over. She stomped her foot into the ground, feeling a vicious excitement surging through her when she finally saw Bell walk away from the group, clearly headed for the spot where Esperanza was lightly sleeping. Fire let out another laugh. Spirit was going to pay for denying their daughter her father…he'd pay with everything. She couldn't wait…to see him worn down…humiliated…stripped of everything he held dear…it was exactly the way he had made her feel. She wouldn't have to wait long. Fire could taste it in the air…hear it in the hushed discussions between herd members. There would be no escape for him. Everything was beautifully falling into place.

* * *

Bell silently watched Spirit's mother resting her head on her legs as she down. The mare knew that she wasn't asleep just yet but was finding difficulty in making her legs walk the few feet to close the distance between them. There was still a sour taste in her mouth from the group's conversation a few minutes ago. Bell certainly knew that pushing for this meeting was the right thing to do but that didn't make it any easier for her…for any of them. Esperanza was as kind and sweet of a mare and mother than anypony could find. The thought of being the one to deliver such bad news…calling out her only son…her only child for disrespecting tradition in such a way…it really did make her feel terrible. Still, Bell was more than aware of what needed to be done. She had no choice but to push her feelings aside and get it over with. The mare took another deep breath out before making her way over to Esperanza. Her ears flickered, already hearing her approach. Esperanza raised her head, her gentle brown eyes looking into hers. This made Bell feel a bit worse than she already did, but she didn't turn away.

"Hello, Bell. Have you come to share a bit of this lovely shade? There's plenty of room", Esperanza said.

Bell moved her lips to say something but stopped, her tongue feeling dry. Even her mouth didn't want to let it out in the open. She hurriedly composed herself, finally speaking.

"No…that's alright", she said, scrapping the dirt nervously.

"I…I actually had something to discuss with you…about Spirit", Bell said.

Esperanza sat up a bit more, her face looking concerned.

"What is it…has something happened?", she asked, worriedly.

"No pony is…hurt", Bell said.

"Then what?", Esperanza asked.

Bell was silent, and quickly averted her eyes. The light coated mare quietly walked up to her side.

"Bell…we've known each other for so long…you can tell me…", she said.

The mare sighed and looked at the other one, her eyes stern.

"What I wanted to speak to you about…it is about Spirit…but also Fire", Bell said.

Esperanza furrowed her brow, worriedly. Her face showed signs of confusion.

"Fire… what's she has to do with…is it because the way she's been acting since he's returned? Because I was actually meaning to have a talk with….", she began trailing off, when Bell shook her head quickly.

"It's more than that…I…I know you might not believe this…that you don't want to but…I…some of us think that Fire's filly…Misty…might actually be his", Bell said, looking at her. She winced again, seeing the look of complete shock at what she had just said.

"I don't mean any disrespect to him or you…none of us do…it's just…there's been talk…and we really think it might be true", she said.

Esperanza let out a shaky breath, clearly disturbed by the subject. She shut her eyes tightly for a few moments, letting out worried and disbelieving neighs.

"Why…would you all think that? Has…has she said anything to you?", she asked, her eyes nearly pleading to negate the fact.

"She didn't say it directly but…a few of us were with her yesterday…if anything she was trying so hard to bring our attention away from it…I don't think she intended us to know…neither did Spirit apparently", Bell said.

"But then why…", Esperanza breathed out.

"Misty…there's so much in her than reminds us of Spirit…don't tell me you haven't thought so", Bell gently pressed.

Esperanza looked away for a moment, not being to deny it.

"I know they were…close when they were young but…Spirit wouldn't ever think to…to lay with a mare out of wedlock. He would know what it meant", Esperanza said.

"We all think so too", Bell said.

"All…how many of you think this?", the older mare asked.

Bell's face became strained.

"It…it was just the four of us from yesterday but...the word has traveled quickly to the rest of the herd…we…we wanted to make sure that you three didn't find out about it just yet", she said.

"I…so I was right when I felt that others were casting glances at me all day", Esperanza said.

"I'm so sorry, Esperanza…but…we…we would like a formal meeting on the subject", Bell said, grinding down on her teeth.

Her heart thumped in her chest, seeing the saddened look on the older female's face.

"You…you know of our ways…if this is true…then…Spirit and Rain…they cannot marry", she said quietly.

"I know…", Esperanza let out, her face contorted with worry and shock.

"We...we wanted the meeting tomorrow…before dusk", Bell said.

"I…I see…", Esperanza said, a saddened tone in her voice.

"I know he's your son and that you love him but…Esperanza…it has to be done", Bell let out.

"Are you ok with telling him…because if not…I could…", she trailed off, now seeing Esperanza shake her head.

"No…I'll do it…he is my son, after all…thank you, Bell", the mare said, managing the smallest of smiles, which disappeared within a second.

"I know this is a lot to take in for you right now…I'll go let the others know about the meeting time…", Bell said, taking a few steps away. She was about to take another but then stopped, turning her head to look at the mare.

"I…really am sorry…none of us wanted it to be this way", Bell said, before quietly trotting away, leaving Esperanza with her conflicted and confused thoughts.

* * *

 **A/N: Please FOLLOW and comment! ^0^**


End file.
